Breathless
by Insideitall
Summary: Naughty things and smutty fun. Rating because it confuses me and I suspect it is apropriate.


I gasped as he pressed me hard against the door. His hard body leaving no space between us as his lips slammed into mine swallowing my moan. His hands were flat against the wall either side of my head and his thigh pressed firmly between mine. My hands clutched at his straining biceps as he struggled for control. The pressure of his body on mine, the demanding strength of his lips moving with mine leaving me breathless and light headed. Suddenly he pulled back remembering my need for air and one of his hands fisted in my hair pulling sharply so my head snapped back against the door. I gasped sharply and bit my lip before my mouth fell open desperately seeking air. I felt his tongue trail down my throat and his teeth graze my collarbone as he pressed harder against my body.

My mind registered the perfect body crushed against me and suddenly my hands moved, one ran down his back feeling the strong muscles twitch under my fingers and the other tangled in his messy hair. My breath came out in gasps and moans as expert fingers ran up my stomach and under my bra. His moan was muffled as he captured my mouth again kissing me hard and deep. The hand restraining my hair released me as his mouth devoured mine, his hands pulling my shirt off then moving to his until we were bare to each other. Seconds later we separated enough for his capable hands to pull my pants off, quickly adding his to the floor. There was no hesitancy as he grabbed me and pulled me against him even as he shoved me up against the wall. His lips crashing into mine again as his naked sex pressed into my stomach.

I whimpered as the rush of heat between my legs became unbearable and he shifted his weight slightly allowing his hand to slide down my body quickly. His fingers easily found my opening and then suddenly he was growling darkly as I was filled with two icy fingers as his thumb flicked over the sensitive bundle of nerves making me cry out into his mouth. His fingers were hard and fast, giving me what I needed. His harsh actions matched as he ravished my mouth. I was hot and sweating even against his marble skin as he roughly pushed me over the edge.

I had barely recovered from the mind numbing shock of my orgasm when he grabbed a handful of my hair close to my scalp and yanked my head back making me look up into his solid black eyes. I knew I should be terrified by the dangerous eyes staring at me as an animalistic growl shook both our bodies. I knew he saw the pain in my eyes and he tightened his fist in my hair sharply smirking as his other hand grabbed my ass and lifted me easily up the wall while still keeping me pinned with his body. Desire flooded all my senses shutting down any coherent thoughts left in me and then my legs were around his hips. His hand in my hair tugged again and my eyes snapped back to his as they stared into mine. Then he moved faster than thought and his lips crushed mine as our tongues dueled. He didn't break the kiss even as I screamed when he broke through my barrier and sheathed himself in me completely.

He wasn't gentle as his hand moved to my hip holding me in place as he buried himself in me again and again. His hand would leave a bruise I was sure and his hand fisted in my hair tugged hard when I writhed under his ministrations. His mouth left mine only enough to ensure I got enough air to stay conscious and I would feel his mouth on my breasts until I had enough air for him to return to my mouth. His every action screamed possession, claim, dominance and I loved every second of it. I could feel his movements becoming erratic as he moved harder and faster releasing my mouth to press his forehead to mine gazing into my eyes as his hand tugged my head back further and I panted. He moaned raggedly; '_Oh god Bella_.'

I couldn't believe how close I was my peak and I whimpered desperately. Knowing instinctively my need he rolled his hips against my clit and his panting was just as harsh as mine as we moaned. Suddenly his mouth crashed back to mine and his hand released my hair grabbing my other hip and pulling me down hard on him as he pressed me into the wall rolling his hips to meet my pleasure spot. My scream ripped through me into his mouth as his cry shook us and we came hard.

Once we caught our breath enough our hands tangled gently in each others hair and we kissed deeply sharing our pleasure. After a minuet the pressure of his body against mine lessened and he let me lower one leg to the ground as the other stayed loosely around his waist as he stepped back to give me room to be comfortable in that position.

There was a noise of the other door closing and we both looked over. Edward stood just inside the door staring at us in shock. He stood frozen for long seconds before he swore, turned on his heal and stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard it fell off its hinges. I turned back to the dark eyes of my soldier who was regarding mine carefully. Whatever he read there was enough as he smiled and entwined our fingers, stepping up to kiss me gently. I felt him raise our hands up and pin them gently against the wall above my head. His eyes were laughing and happy and full of lust and love. He kissed gently over to my ear and whispered. My knees went weak as his wave of desire hit me and reignited the heat between my thighs. His gentle laughter tightened the muscles in my stomach and he stepped closer pressing his body against mine again.

* * *

Reviews are good for your Karma!


End file.
